Love Was Never Better
by Royal Devil1
Summary: Kurama and Maya have became a couple. Two nights. Two Diasaters. Two friends gone. What happenened when there gone. Why are they gone. Kurama and Hiei must work side by side to save there love ones. A demon viris in Tokyo. Can it be stopped. Only I know.
1. Default Chapter

Love was never better-  
  
Royal Devil: "Hi and welcome to my story. I would like to start off by thanking Game Master, for the help for the this chapter. Without her this chapter wouldn't exist well this story wouldn't. So thanks, Game Master. She created this chapter so she could help me with the story. I hope you like it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue me. Enjoy."  
  
Chp. 1: Why Shuiichi, I thought you loved me-  
  
Kurama was walking in the park when he bumped into Maya. Maya looked Kurama in the eyes and smiled. She loved looking in his eyes.  
  
"Long time no see, Shuiichi." Maya said to her boyfriend. (a/n: Yes it is true. It even says on a site so don't sue)  
  
"Yes, I say so, too, Maya." Kurama replied.  
  
"Shuiichi, why have you not been in for a while?" Maya asked. Kurama looked away. He could not tell Maya about his past or the real reason why . She wouldn't believe him anyway.  
  
"Some things have happened that I can't explain and they have kept me out of school. I guess you could say even out of town." Kurama said trying not to give a lot of it away.  
  
"If you had to go somewhere far away then why didn't you just say so. I would have understood. More then what you were just saying." Maya smiled, but knew he was hiding something.  
  
"You are a real ladies man, Kur, I mean, Shuiichi." Hiei stood next to Maya. He had his usually attitude.  
  
"Oh hi, um, I think your name is Hiei." Maya tried to think of his name.  
  
"Yes, it is." Shizuru stood next to Kurama. "Shuiichi, we were wondering what plans you had for the weekend."  
  
"Nothing, but to study and catch up on the work that I missed." Kurama said.  
  
"Why go to school. It just keeps you from doing things that are fun. They have rules that make it weird and things like that." Hiei turned away to walk away, but Kurama held him back by his words.  
  
"It's not that bad, Hiei, you should try it. You might find you like school. Everywhere you go they have rules." Kurama said. Hiei turned to look at Kurama only to see a smile on his face.  
  
"I'd watch what you say or you might find my sword by your throat." Hiei said. Shizuru ignored him.  
  
"Kurama, the gang is going away for the weekend. It is to get away. We are going camping." Shizuru looked at Kurama and Maya.  
  
"Why not go camping at Genki's, it hike just to get there, according to Yusuke." Hiei said.  
  
"Cause, Yukina and Kieko want some place near the wilderness." Shizuru smiled. Kurama and Hiei stopped dead in their tracks. The wilderness meant bad luck.  
  
"They are mad. They want to die." Hiei stared at Shizuru.  
  
"Maya you are able to come, too." Shizuru looked at the younger girl.  
  
"I'd love to go." Maya ran to Shizuru's side and they left. Shizuru went to Maya's to help her pack and then they went to Shizuru's house. Kurama and Hiei went to Kurama's house.  
  
~~~ 2 hours later~~~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood waiting with the gang for Kuwabara and Yusuke to show up. They soon got there and they hiked the way up to the cabin. When they got there the sun was setting so they would eat then decide who gets which room and which bunk.  
  
"What is for dinner?" Yusuke lay stretched out on the floor staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why not Ramen?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, ramen!!!" Everyone cheered. Kurama made the ramen and all ate it in the middle of the floor in the main room. Some hot noodles landed on Kuwabara's face and he started jumping up and down like a idiot. Wait, he always was one.  
  
"Hahaha, what happen Kuwabara, the soup to hot?" Yusuke was laughing so hard it barely came out.  
  
"Not funny, Urameshi, some noodles hit me in the face." Kuwabara was jumping around like his butt was on fire.  
  
"I hate you." Hiei said with more soup in his hand. Boton hit him in the face with some noodles and they started a food fight. Maya got pegged with so much noodles that her clothes were so hot she had to go outside into the cold to try and cool down. Kurama joined her out there. There was and eerie silence. Kurama stood up and got in a fighting position.  
  
"What is it?" Maya looked uncertain what was going on.  
  
"Something is in the woods." Kurama searched them and then found the thing. It was hidden well, but Kurama saw it. The demon flew right out of the woods and attacked Kurama.  
  
"Ah, Kurama protecting the young woman. If it is just the two of you then I will have no problem here." The demon said. He scratched Kurama and jumped back. Kurama had one door to use and it was going to be hard to explain to Maya.  
  
"Rose Whip." Kurama soon had his famous rose whip in hand. Maya was staring in shock at the whip that came from a rose. "Maya, get back into the house with the others."  
  
"Right." Maya said and slipped into the house. The gang looked at her. "Please help Shuiichi. Something attacked us. It is right outside the door."  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke looked at her, but just left with the others. A demon was waiting inside the house for the boys to leave. He came out of the shadows and all the girls screamed. The boys looked at the house and saw a bright light and heard something now things hit the floor. The went to run into the house to help the girls, but they couldn't move. The demon soon disappeared and so did his partner.  
  
"We have to help the girls." Kurama said. They soon were able to move, but when they got into the house Maya was missing, again.  
  
"Maya is gone, Kurama. It seems we will have to save her again." Hiei said.  
  
"I just hope it isn't another man-eating demon." Kurama started to walk out the door. They helped the girls up and they tagged along. They all headed to save Maya from whatever danger she might be in.  
  
~~~End of chapter 1~~~  
  
Game Master: "I hoped you liked it. I will be helping with the story. I got good ideas. This story was my idea, but he needed one. So I let him have it. I hope you will review."  
  
Royal Devil: "Don't worry. I will tell email Game Master the reviews. The story is both of ours. So we should share the reviews. We look forward to your reviews. They are greatly cherished."  
  
Chou: "Flames will be forwarded to Game Master's friend Sabrina, who hates Yu Yu Hakusho and Kurama along with Hiei."  
  
Game Master: "Die." *kicks Chou far away*  
  
Royal Devil: "Who was that."  
  
Game Master: "My other half. She is harmless, but she is right. I WILL FORWARD ANY FLAMES TO SABRINA. She hates Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama, Hiei, and all anime."  
  
Royal Devil: "Please review, even if it is a flame. Thanks. I will be writing the next chapter. Cya."  
  
~~Next Time~~~  
  
"Help me, Shuiichi." A hologram said. Maya was seen. Kurama put out his hand to touch her as thought she was in front of him, but it passed right through her.  
  
"I won't let you down." Kurama turned to look at the gang. They left to save her, but Maya was trapped. Everything was wrong. It was a trap. They wanted Youko free and Shuiichi to die. They wanted Yusuke's demon side to show it's face. They wanted Hiei to turn into his demon form so they could use his energy and turn him onto their side. They would kill anyone else who came with them.  
  
"Let's go." The demon said to Maya. A needle was put into Maya's skin and she screamed in pain. Her hair soon turned yellow and her eyes turned yellow. Her ears became pointed and her teeth became pointed. She was now demon. A sun demon. The room lit up from Maya's body. She soon turned into another form. Her hair was blonde, her eyes turned blue, her teeth were normal, and her ears were normal. She screamed when she found out.  
  
"Shuiichi, please help me." Maya whispered to herself in the dark before falling asleep. There was a loud explosion, Maya snapped awake, and someone died. 


	2. Reunion

Love Was Never Better  
  
By: Royal Devil and Game Master  
  
Royal Devil: I owe a special thanks 2 Game Master. This is going to be exciting.  
  
Game Master: Will here it goes. Chou: u will all die. Game Master kicks Chou in face shut up.  
  
Game Master: Please read.  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
"Help me, Shuiichi." A hologram said. Maya was seen. Kurama put out his hand to touch her as thought she was in front of him, but it passed right through her.  
  
"I won't let you down." Kurama turned to look at the gang. They left to save her, but Maya was trapped. Everything was wrong. It was a trap. They wanted Youko free and Shuiichi to die. They wanted Yusuke's demon side to show it's face. They wanted Hiei to turn into his demon form so they could use his energy and turn him onto their side. They would kill anyone else who came with them.  
  
"Let's go." The demon said to Maya. A needle was put into Maya's skin and she screamed in pain. Her hair soon turned yellow and her eyes turned yellow. Her ears became pointed and her teeth became pointed. She was now demon. A sun demon. The room lit up from Maya's body. She soon turned into another form. Her hair was blonde, her eyes turned blue, her teeth were normal, and her ears were normal. She screamed when she found out.  
  
"Shuiichi, please help me." Maya whispered to herself in the dark before falling asleep. There was a loud explosion, Maya snapped awake, and someone died.  
  
As Kurama and friends ran in the forest looking for Maya. They searched under rock beds and trees. No signs. When they went forward. They heard a cracking sound. They looked on top of cliff. They saw dark eyes. Keiko shivered. Yusuke held her in his arms. When three savage dogs jumped off the cliff. Landing on the ground with a thump. Keiko jumped.  
  
As the wolves growled madly. The wolves circled them. Growling and barking. Shizuro showing a fist swinging at the wolves. As Shizuro tried to hit the dog. The wolve jumped back. Still study. Keiko looked frightened. Kurama looked pissed. As he looked at the dogs in disgust. He smiled. He then kicked dirt in the dogs faces. Blinding them. They ran in a cave. Hearing bark noises. As even more wolves followed. Yukina was running. As they ran. Yukina stopped to gasp for air. As dog jumped at her. She screamed. Kuwabara ran towards the dog. Yukina my love I am coming. He then jump kicked the dog in the face. He then picked Yukina up running As he hit several dogs jumping at him.  
  
Finally he and Yukina caught up to the gang. Kuwabara smiling in joy. Yukina with a sad look on her face. As they exited the cave. As they ran and stopped seeing wolves. Just staring. Kuwabara looked pissed off. Hiei took out his katana. Kurama took his rose out of his hair.  
  
Back where Maya is  
  
As Maya followed the man. Feeling he ruff skin. She scratched. Ripping her skin. She yelped. As the man tugged her. Telling her to hurry it up. She followed. He told her to sit in a chair. As she did what he was suppose to. The man stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. As the man hit a button opening into a screen. Maya being his light. He saw his hench man demon. As he told him. You shall get Yusuke, Hiei and kurama. You will bring him to me. Yes master he said frustrated. As the demon jumped tree to tree looking for Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke. Maya thought, I hope Kurama comes soon. Kurama there is a demon after you. Shut up. He can not here you he laughed evilly.  
  
Back to the gang.  
  
As they sit behind a heard of demons. Kurama thinks. I will not fell you Maya. I am coming. All Hiei did was say Hn. As Kuwabara put Yukina down. She looked frightened. Kuwabara took his spirit sword out. Hiei aimed his spirit gun. As they charged. The girls staying back. Shizuro not staying back. Her charging a them to. Yusuke shooting. Kuwabara slashing. Shizuro kicking wolves. Kurama hitting with rose whip. Hiei slashing them. As Keiko, Boton and Yukina looked frightened. Shizuro was kicking butt. As they killed them off.  
  
They continued walking through the forest. They saw three tents. As it started raining. Boton asked can we stay the night here. No we must save Maya Kurama said. Come Kurama just the night for the girls Hiei said. Okay he said. As they entered the tent. There was food and drinks. As they ate and drnk. Boton throw a mushroom at Kuwabara. Then they had a food fight. Everyone participating. Kurama sitting in the corner thinking of Maya. If she was scares. If she was dying. If she was sad. Or even if she missed him. He thought of how she must of felt. Just getting taken.  
  
As thunder starts. They hear big stomps. Shizuro laughs. Keiko, Yukina and boton screaming. Hiei just answered with a hn. Kurama looked sad. As they heard it again. They ignored. Continuing to throw food. As a slash goes through the tent and gets Kurama in the back. Hiei pulls out his sword. As the demon screams in pain and falls to the ground. A katana in his back. As the girls scream. Two shadowed figures appear. It is Jin and Touya. As Kurama said this place is not safe, We must go. Yes he is right the wind demon said.  
  
As they continued through the forest seeing a little light since the thunder is yellow. Help Kurama a voice screams. Ah it is Maya. As they continued running through the forest in the wrong destruction.  
  
Back with Maya  
  
Ha HA they are falling for my trap. Pathetic fools. The evil man screamed as he heard a demon scream. He looked through his computer like thing. He sees his man dead on the ground. Ah impossible, he screamed. Yes Maya imphasiezed. As he moved Maya to some where else.  
  
Chapter 2 ends.  
  
Royal Devil: What did u think.  
  
Game Master: I think they like it. Just remember Sabrina is in the house.  
  
Royal Devil: Game Master will write the next xhapter.  
  
Game Master: just read and review.  
  
Next time.  
  
As Kurama and crew run in the wrong destruction. They fight more demons. And the kidnapper sends tons of demons out. He also beats Amaya. She screams. Kurama thinks he can hear her. But he is not sure. They meet a new member. Could he be related any any way. Or is he a bad guy in disguise. 


	3. The New Guy, Help Save Maya

Game Master: *acting like Boton* "Game Master, here and welcome to yet another exciting chapter."  
  
Royal Devil: *Acting like Yusuke* "Will you stop acting like Boton. It makes you sound stupid."  
  
Chou: *acting like Hiei* "Why don't you both shut up. It makes both you sound stupid."  
  
GM &RD: "Oh ya!!!" *Takes out their staff and sword* "Die! Evil Talking Cat!" *Chou goes flying*  
  
Chou: *acting like Team Rocket* "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" *see just a shiny dot*  
  
Game Master: *acting normal* "Let's start. Don't take my song. If you put it in one of your stories I'll report you. I love my songs and I created it myself so it belongs to me. Anyway. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I typed this chapter."  
  
Royal Devil: "Don't sue and hope you enjoy."  
  
~~~~~ The new guy, help save Maya~~~~~  
  
As Kurama and crew run in the wrong direction, they fight more demons. And the kidnapper sends tons of demons out. He also beats Maya. She screams. Kurama thinks he can hear her, but he is not sure. They raced through the forest killing any demon that stands in their way.  
  
"These demons are never ending." Kuwabara yelled to Kurama who was in front. Kurama just kept moving forward and the others followed.  
  
~~Back with Maya~~  
  
"They are falling into my trap." The evil demon laughed.  
  
"Who are you? What is your name? Why do you want me?" Maya was helpless.  
  
"My name is Teiko. I am a demon here for those three. They possess great power that we want." Teiko pointed to Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke who just plowed their way threw a dozen demons. The group ran farther into the trap.  
  
~~The Gang~~~  
  
"We must keep going." Yusuke yelled back at the others. He was right behind Kurama. They soon saw a boy tied to a tree. Kurama stopped and checked if he was alive. No demons were attacking them. The boy opened his eyes.'  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama looked at the boy.  
  
"My name is, my name is, Jinichiro." Jinichiro said. Kurama could tell Jinichiro would help them so he untied him.  
  
"What are you thinking, Kurama, he could be bad." Yusuke yelled at him.  
  
"They are the ones who tied me up here. I tried to stop them from stealing some girl." Jinichiro told them. They let Jinichiro lead them the way he saw the guys go.  
  
~~Back with Maya~~  
  
"They are following him. How dare he show them the way. He is very bad. It is a good thing he is leading them into the trap." Teiko said. Two guards came in and stood next to Maya. "I am sorry, but this might get too violent for a young lady like yourself."  
  
"Huh?" Maya was confused. The guards lifted her up and took her away. They tossed her into a cell, it was dark and damp. Maya was scared and just wanted to be at home in her bed. Maya started to think. She knew nothing about demons or anything like that. A small firefly landed on her hand and she thought about what made her happy. She started to sing about what's on her mind and in her heart and soul.  
  
"please save me,  
  
I want to be free.  
  
I want to be with you,  
  
You want to be with me too."  
  
"Come save me,  
  
I want you to set me free.  
  
I just want to hear you say,  
  
I love you and we'll be together in the coming day."  
  
"Please come the one I love,  
  
You are handsome like a new dove.  
  
I just want to be by your side,  
  
Feel the world shift like a new tide."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment by your side.  
  
Till nothing comes between us."  
  
"I want to look in your eyes forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I want to be in your arms forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
One Last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment by your side.  
  
Till nothing come between us."  
  
"Come save me,  
  
I want to be free.  
  
I just want to hear you say,  
  
I love you and we'll be together in the coming day."  
  
"Please save me,  
  
I want to be free.  
  
I want to be with you,  
  
You want to be with me too."  
  
Please come the one I love,  
  
You are handsome like a new dove.  
  
I want to be by your side,  
  
Feel the world shift like a new tide."  
  
"I want to look in you eyes forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I want to be in you arms forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment by your side.  
  
Till nothing comes between us."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment in your eyes.  
  
Till nothing comes between us."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment near each other.  
  
Now the time has come where something is between us."  
  
"Save me now,  
  
Save me quick,  
  
I want to be by you side,  
  
I want to be there now."  
  
"Save me from the dark,  
  
Save me from the light.  
  
Save me from the evil,  
  
Save me from the good.  
  
Save me for yourself."  
  
"I want to look in your eyes forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I want to be in your arms forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I to be with you forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment seeing your eyes.  
  
Now I am afraid the thing between us has you."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment seeing your eyes.  
  
I hope we will be together forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
~~Back with our gang~~  
  
Kurama thought he heard the soft song, but wasn't sure. Jinichiro fell and son did the gang. They slid down a muddy hill. They landed at the bottom. They saw a small castle. They started running to it when Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama disappeared. Jinichiro stopped and looked back.  
  
"They have been token to the castle." Jinichiro yelled back as they kept running to the castle. It seemed to grow the closer they got. The doors creaked open when they got to them. They ran inside. May guards came, but they killed every one. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had been teleported to a cell. Their hands and legs had been chained to the wall.  
  
"Welcome to your new home." A demon standing in the doorway said. There was a bright light coming from behind him. Maya stood behind him. She had chains on her and they shocked her if she disobeyed them so she listened to them.  
  
"Who are you. Is it light in the hallway?" Yusuke yelled at the guy.  
  
"My name is Tokia and no it is not light in the hallway. It is our new light." Tokia laughed. Maya grunted and the gang heard it.  
  
"Who is out there?" Hiei wanted to know who said that. Maya stepped back, but only got shocked and was in pain so she stepped forward. The gang saw the shocks.  
  
"You really should try to run away beautiful, it will only get you hurt." Tokia looked at Maya and touched her cheek. "We have your little friend Maya, but she is not who you knew her as."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Kurama was gonna break free with the chains steal locked on him if they hurt her.  
  
"Kid, you have someone who wants to see you." Tokia looked at Maya and the light died. Her eyes turned blue and they everything went dark. Maya walked into the rum. She could see perfectly, but Tokia lit a light so everyone could see. Maya stood before Kurama.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but I didn't want you to see me. They made me into one of them." Maya looked down and the gang knew it was Maya. The light that Tokia had went out. Maya looked at Tokia.  
  
"Kid, your on." Tokia said to Maya, but couldn't see her. Maya's eye's turned yellow and glowed. The gang looked in shocked. Her hole body turned yellow and the hole room lit up. Yusuke and the others grew so mad to know that they experimented on her. Their spirit energy grew and it showed. Their chains broke and their was a bright light which blew up the room. The demon, Tokia, was dead. The four of them went running to the main room and there stood Teiko. The rest of the gang soon joined them.  
  
"Prepare to die." Hiei stared at Teiko. Everyone in the gang went forward. Maya got flung back and Yukina was right by her side. Everyone had been flung back, but Kurama. Kurama knew only one way to kill Teiko. Kurama went charging towards Teiko.  
  
"You are foolish." Teiko laughed. Kurama just kept going.  
  
"No, I can defeata nd kill you." Kurama said as he hit Teiko. There was a bright light and no one could see anything. when the bright light was gone everyone gasped and stared at Teiko on the ground. Kurama lay on the ground. Maya and the girls ran to Kurama. Boton checked for a pluse or any life signs, but found none.  
  
"Kurama, gave his life for the girl. He is no longer alive Boton, so stop trying." Hiei just watched Boton looking for some sign of life. The boys were over by Teiko who was burnt to a crisp. The gang brought Kurama back to Tokyo where he got a grave. Boton had to bring Kurama to spirit world, but hated it.  
  
~~At the furnural~~~  
  
"Kurama, I thank you for saving us all by giving your life. I wish you didn't go." Maya cryed as she looked at the pictures of Kurama. She was told of everything about Kurama. Kurama stood next to her and watched. He hated not being able to say good bye. He wanted to be there to say good bye to all of them before leaving. He walked over to where Hiei stood.  
  
"I wish you didn't go, fox. If I would have known then I wouldn't have made you steal the forlorn hope. I wouldn't have made all hell break lose. I would have shown some emotion towards you instead of show you my back like everyone else. I could have treated you like the friend you were." Hiei was crying. Kurama stood in schock and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei felt it's warmth and put his hand on it.  
  
"Hiei, I know that you had emotions inside. I knew everything you just said. I don't have any regrets except having erased Maya's memory of the man-eating demon incident." Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei could see Kurama, not a soild one just a see through one. Hiei showed his rare smile which made Kurama smile. Kurama then disappeared, never to be seen again. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
~~~The End~~~~  
  
Jinichiro: "Hey everyone. How did you like that? I got to finish this chapter."  
  
Game Master: "Stop being a show off, Jinichiro. It was Royal Demon's idea to kill Kurama, not ours. Sue him."  
  
Royal Demon: "Thanks a lot, now I'll get the flames."  
  
Jinichiro: "please review. Thanks."  
  
-----------------  
  
Forwarded Message: |Subj: | |hi. Here is the last chapter. | | | |Date: | |7/30/03 8:13:22 PM Central Daylight Time | | | |From: | |EnglandsGFighter | | | |To: | |BlackShadow122 | | |  
  
Hey Jeanine here. Here is the last chapter.  
  
Game Master: *acting like Boton* "Game Master, here and welcome to yet another exciting chapter."  
  
Royal Devil: *Acting like Yusuke* "Will you stop acting like Boton. It makes you sound stupid."  
  
Chou: *acting like Hiei* "Why don't you both shut up. It makes both you sound stupid."  
  
GM &RD: "Oh ya!!!" *Takes out their staff and sword* "Die! Evil Talking Cat!" *Chou goes flying*  
  
Chou: *acting like Team Rocket* "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" *see just a shiny dot*  
  
Game Master: *acting normal* "Let's start. Don't take my song. If you put it in one of your stories I'll report you. I love my songs and I created it myself so it belongs to me. Anyway. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I typed this chapter."  
  
Royal Devil: "Don't sue and hope you enjoy."  
  
~~~~~ The new guy, help save Maya~~~~~  
  
As Kurama and crew run in the wrong direction, they fight more demons. And the kidnapper sends tons of demons out. He also beats Maya. She screams. Kurama thinks he can hear her, but he is not sure. They raced through the forest killing any demon that stands in their way.  
  
"These demons are never ending." Kuwabara yelled to Kurama who was in front. Kurama just kept moving forward and the others followed.  
  
~~Back with Maya~~  
  
"They are falling into my trap." The evil demon laughed.  
  
"Who are you? What is your name? Why do you want me?" Maya was helpless.  
  
"My name is Teiko. I am a demon here for those three. They possess great power that we want." Teiko pointed to Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke who just plowed their way threw a dozen demons. The group ran farther into the trap.  
  
~~The Gang~~~  
  
"We must keep going." Yusuke yelled back at the others. He was right behind Kurama. They soon saw a boy tied to a tree. Kurama stopped and checked if he was alive. No demons were attacking them. The boy opened his eyes.'  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama looked at the boy.  
  
"My name is, my name is, Jinichiro." Jinichiro said. Kurama could tell Jinichiro would help them so he untied him.  
  
"What are you thinking, Kurama, he could be bad." Yusuke yelled at him.  
  
"They are the ones who tied me up here. I tried to stop them from stealing some girl." Jinichiro told them. They let Jinichiro lead them the way he saw the guys go.  
  
~~Back with Maya~~  
  
"They are following him. How dare he show them the way. He is very bad. It is a good thing he is leading them into the trap." Teiko said. Two guards came in and stood next to Maya. "I am sorry, but this might get too violent for a young lady like yourself."  
  
"Huh?" Maya was confused. The guards lifted her up and took her away. They tossed her into a cell, it was dark and damp. Maya was scared and just wanted to be at home in her bed. Maya started to think. She knew nothing about demons or anything like that. A small firefly landed on her hand and she thought about what made her happy. She started to sing about what's on her mind and in her heart and soul.  
  
"please save me,  
  
I want to be free.  
  
I want to be with you,  
  
You want to be with me too."  
  
"Come save me,  
  
I want you to set me free.  
  
I just want to hear you say,  
  
I love you and we'll be together in the coming day."  
  
"Please come the one I love,  
  
You are handsome like a new dove.  
  
I just want to be by your side,  
  
Feel the world shift like a new tide."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment by your side.  
  
Till nothing comes between us."  
  
"I want to look in your eyes forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I want to be in your arms forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
One Last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment by your side.  
  
Till nothing come between us."  
  
"Come save me,  
  
I want to be free.  
  
I just want to hear you say,  
  
I love you and we'll be together in the coming day."  
  
"Please save me,  
  
I want to be free.  
  
I want to be with you,  
  
You want to be with me too."  
  
Please come the one I love,  
  
You are handsome like a new dove.  
  
I want to be by your side,  
  
Feel the world shift like a new tide."  
  
"I want to look in you eyes forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I want to be in you arms forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment by your side.  
  
Till nothing comes between us."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment in your eyes.  
  
Till nothing comes between us."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment near each other.  
  
Now the time has come where something is between us."  
  
"Save me now,  
  
Save me quick,  
  
I want to be by you side,  
  
I want to be there now."  
  
"Save me from the dark,  
  
Save me from the light.  
  
Save me from the evil,  
  
Save me from the good.  
  
Save me for yourself."  
  
"I want to look in your eyes forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I want to be in your arms forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer.  
  
I to be with you forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment seeing your eyes.  
  
Now I am afraid the thing between us has you."  
  
"One last chance,  
  
One last time,  
  
One last moment seeing your eyes.  
  
I hope we will be together forever,  
  
Forever and a day longer."  
  
~~Back with our gang~~  
  
Kurama thought he heard the soft song, but wasn't sure. Jinichiro fell and son did the gang. They slid down a muddy hill. They landed at the bottom. They saw a small castle. They started running to it when Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama disappeared. Jinichiro stopped and looked back.  
  
"They have been token to the castle." Jinichiro yelled back as they kept running to the castle. It seemed to grow the closer they got. The doors creaked open when they got to them. They ran inside. May guards came, but they killed every one. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had been teleported to a cell. Their hands and legs had been chained to the wall.  
  
"Welcome to your new home." A demon standing in the doorway said. There was a bright light coming from behind him. Maya stood behind him. She had chains on her and they shocked her if she disobeyed them so she listened to them.  
  
"Who are you. Is it light in the hallway?" Yusuke yelled at the guy.  
  
"My name is Tokia and no it is not light in the hallway. It is our new light." Tokia laughed. Maya grunted and the gang heard it.  
  
"Who is out there?" Hiei wanted to know who said that. Maya stepped back, but only got shocked and was in pain so she stepped forward. The gang saw the shocks.  
  
"You really should try to run away beautiful, it will only get you hurt." Tokia looked at Maya and touched her cheek. "We have your little friend Maya, but she is not who you knew her as."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Kurama was gonna break free with the chains steal locked on him if they hurt her.  
  
"Kid, you have someone who wants to see you." Tokia looked at Maya and the light died. Her eyes turned blue and they everything went dark. Maya walked into the rum. She could see perfectly, but Tokia lit a light so everyone could see. Maya stood before Kurama.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but I didn't want you to see me. They made me into one of them." Maya looked down and the gang knew it was Maya. The light that Tokia had went out. Maya looked at Tokia.  
  
"Kid, your on." Tokia said to Maya, but couldn't see her. Maya's eye's turned yellow and glowed. The gang looked in shocked. Her hole body turned yellow and the hole room lit up. Yusuke and the others grew so mad to know that they experimented on her. Their spirit energy grew and it showed. Their chains broke and their was a bright light which blew up the room. The demon, Tokia, was dead. The four of them went running to the main room and there stood Teiko. The rest of the gang soon joined them.  
  
"Prepare to die." Hiei stared at Teiko. Everyone in the gang went forward. Maya got flung back and Yukina was right by her side. Everyone had been flung back, but Kurama. Kurama knew only one way to kill Teiko. Kurama went charging towards Teiko.  
  
"You are foolish." Teiko laughed. Kurama just kept going.  
  
"No, I can defeata nd kill you." Kurama said as he hit Teiko. There was a bright light and no one could see anything. when the bright light was gone everyone gasped and stared at Teiko on the ground. Kurama lay on the ground. Maya and the girls ran to Kurama. Boton checked for a pluse or any life signs, but found none.  
  
"Kurama, gave his life for the girl. He is no longer alive Boton, so stop trying." Hiei just watched Boton looking for some sign of life. The boys were over by Teiko who was burnt to a crisp. The gang brought Kurama back to Tokyo where he got a grave. Boton had to bring Kurama to spirit world, but hated it.  
  
~~At the furnural~~~  
  
"Kurama, I thank you for saving us all by giving your life. I wish you didn't go." Maya cryed as she looked at the pictures of Kurama. She was told of everything about Kurama. Kurama stood next to her and watched. He hated not being able to say good bye. He wanted to be there to say good bye to all of them before leaving. He walked over to where Hiei stood.  
  
"I wish you didn't go, fox. If I would have known then I wouldn't have made you steal the forlorn hope. I wouldn't have made all hell break lose. I would have shown some emotion towards you instead of show you my back like everyone else. I could have treated you like the friend you were." Hiei was crying. Kurama stood in schock and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei felt it's warmth and put his hand on it.  
  
"Hiei, I know that you had emotions inside. I knew everything you just said. I don't have any regrets except having erased Maya's memory of the man-eating demon incident." Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei could see Kurama, not a soild one just a see through one. Hiei showed his rare smile which made Kurama smile. Kurama then disappeared, never to be seen again. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
~~~The End~~~~  
  
Jinichiro: "Hey everyone. How did you like that? I got to finish this chapter."  
  
Game Master: "Stop being a show off, Jinichiro. It was Royal Devil's idea to kill Kurama, not ours. Sue him."  
  
Royal Devil: "Thanks a lot, now I'll get the flames."  
  
Jinichiro: "please review. Thanks." 


End file.
